


Think About That

by ywhiterain



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke likes his scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think About That

Sasuke likes his scars.

(There aren’t as many as he’d like. Orochimaru wants him to stay beautiful.

Sasuke doesn’t think about that.)

He wants to be as ugly as his heart.

(So they’ll stop looking at him as if he’s some sort of god

Like Itachi is.)

There are some from Naruto.

(Too many and not enough at the same time.

Sasuke doesn’t think about that.)

Several from Orochimaru.

(They’re placed and shaped carefully.

Sasuke doesn’t think about it.)

Too many from Itachi.

(He wishes they were visible.

Sasuke thinks about that.)

None from Sakura.

(Sasuke shouldn’t think about that.)


End file.
